


Team CRDL Sentai Gokaiger

by GoldenLogic



Category: RWBY, Super Sentai - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLogic/pseuds/GoldenLogic
Summary: Team CRDL are on patrol in the Emerald Forest when they come across a cave containing five ranger keys which would turn them into Pirate Sentai Gokaiger, and in turn giving them a new teammate who would test their prejudices.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Cardin." Sky asked. "What's up?" I replied. "Maybe we should investigate that cave over there, it kind of looks suspicious." "Alright" I said. "Alright Team let's move." We ready our weapons and we venture further into the darkness until. "Hey I see a bright light." "Russel pointed out. "Alright Team move forward." I ordered and we went forward until we came across a table. A table out in the middle of a dark cave. What appeared too be holding a scroll like thing with what appeared to be keys. But they were keys unlike any I have seen before. "Hey what are these." Dove said picking up the yellow key. "No clue bud." I say as I picked up the red one. And then a bright light shown from the keys. We all tried to block our vision from glowing blind but it was to bright, and then we ended outside of the cave. "What the Hell was that!" Sky exclaimed. And then a pack of Grimm appeared. "Oh no not like this." And then at what appeared to be a portal appeared and spat out what appeared to be a girl, of 12 years old. With Faunaus ears. "Ehhh?" She said confusingly. "Where am I?" She then looked at what we were holding. The ranger keys. "You got one to?" She asked. Holding up a pink one. "Fuck I don't believe it." Sky said. "Guys the Grimm are coming closer. "Hey animal do you know what to do with these?" I asked her. "Who you calling animal!" She yelled. "And yes I do know how." She then brought up the pink one and put it in key form. "Gokai Change!" "Gokaiger!" She then turned into a pink warrior. "Oh you four try just do what I did. We all then looked to our keys and nodded to each other. "Gokai Change!" "Gokaiger!" Then images came flooding into my mind." "Gokai Red!" "Gokai Blue!" "Gokai Yellow!" "Gokai Pink" "Gokai Green!" "Pirate Sentai Gokaiger!"We all did like we did it all our lives. "That was weird." "It's the keys." "The Faunaus said. "It gives you memories of the past people who used them." "Now let's fight some Grimm!" She exclaimed. "Let's go !" We yelled out. We then charged in. Slashing and shooting at the Grimm killing scores of them. "Dove let's switch!" Sky said to Dove. "Right" He said and tossed Sky his sword while Sky tossed him his pistol. Sky immediately went into a double sword fighting style using both arms to cut down multiple Grimm. "This is weird this isn't Sky's fighting style." Then Dove grabbed the pistol and started dual wielding and firing wildly. Russel did the same with the Faunaus girl like they have been fighting together for a long time. Even though we just met. I then yell. "Everyone let's finish this quick and use Kakuranger!" I exclaimed. "Ok!" They all exclaimed. "Gokai Change!" "Kakuranger! I jump into action and use. "Hidden Style: Full Moon Slash!" I waved my sword in a circle and destroyed many Grimm. "Ninja Yellow Hidden Style: Triple Slash!" Russel then created a energy of triangle and slashed the air destroying many Grimm. "Ninja Blue Hidden Style: Square Slash!" "Ninja Black Hidden Style: Lightning Drop!" "Ninja White Hidden Style: Ku Character Slash!" The Grimm were then promptly destroyed. "Dammit how are gonna tell professor Ozpin about this.

Ozpin's office, Beacon Tower.

"This is interesting." Ozpin said siping his coffee. "Yes sir we would like to add her to our team." I said. "Young lady would you mind telling me your name. "Yes my name is May." "And I'm a fox faunaus." "Will you be alright to be put on this team with these gentlemen?" "I would be honored to." "Alright and Cardin, maybe later in the week we could have a discussion about your team's newfound powers." "Yes sir." I said. "You are dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

Welp looks like it’s another day for Team CRDL. I thought to myself as I stretched my arms while I rose out of bed. I did my usual routine washing my face brushing my teeth and so and so. It took us an hour for our team to get ready. Only two things were out of the ordinary, one we grabbed our ranger keys and Mobirates, and our fifth member joined us. A Fox faunaus named May. Which couldn’t have been worse and also she was only 12 years old, the same age as that silver eyed brat on Team RWBY. So you could imagine the stares we got when we walked down Beacon’s hallways with. The infamous racist bully’s at the school we’re walking around with this 12 year old faunaus girl. If you were a bystander than you definitely would be suspicious. At lunch we sat at our usual place. “So dear leader I’ve been noticing people staring at us all day today, why is that?” May Asked. “Well it’s complicated.” I said.

With Team RWBY.

“Hey guys look it’s Team CRDL.” A girl said with long blond hair. This was Yang Xiao Long. A fist fighter and a loose canon. Sometimes that is quite literal. “Those meanies I thought they learned their lesson by now.” Ruby said a girl who looked no older than May. They then saw Team CFVY’s leader Coco Adel walk up to them.

Back to Team CRDL

“Hey Cardin!” I heard someone yell I look and see it’s Coco Adel the leader of Team CFVY. “What do you want.” I said annoyed. “You got some guts showing yourself in this place she said grabbing the collar of my shirt. “Hey!” I heard someone say and look to May who made Coco released me and stood between us. “If you got a problem with my team leader then you got a problem with me.” She said hotly at Coco. “Is this some sort of joke, do you have any idea who this trash is?” She said pointing to me. “I do not care on whatever beef you have with Cardin, but he is my leader and no one calls him trash or insults him.” “I pity you kid.” She said looking at her. “Listen.” I said if you have a problem with my team then we should solve it the only way hunters would solve their problems.” “I Cardin Winchester challenge you to a match!”

The rumor spread fast that Cardin Winchester was going to fight Coco Adel one on one. “How do you think he’s going to do guys?” Ruby asked her teammates. “He’s just asking for a butt kicking.” Weiss said pompously. Coco Adel walked up to the arena and had her signature machine gun suitcase Gianduja. But Cardin didn’t have his mace in hand nor did he have his armor. He walked up to the arena in his normal school uniform. “Mr. Winchester did you forget to change into your armor?” Miss. Goodwitch asked him confused. “No mam I already have what I need.” I said. “Thats it your asking for it buddy.” Coco said angrily. “Alright fighters take your positions!” “What does Cardin think he’s doing!” Jaune screamed out. “No clue.” Said Pyrrha. “Ready go!” Miss. Goddwitch announced the start of the match. Coco immediately fired at Cardin and as an explosion took place and the dust settled. Coco got worried for just a bit thinking she killed him. Then she heard a voice. “Gokaiger!” And what she saw shocked no longer was that Cardin in his uniform rather, it was an armored red being. “Alright!” Cardin said. “Let’s Make this Showey!” 

“Woah so cool!” I screamed. I thought Cardin was done for but then when the dust settled he sort of transformed into... Dah I don’t know what that armor is. “Thats amazing.” Pyrrha said. “I know.” Ren said. “I just knew Cardin had something up his sleeve.” “Wow thats amazing and flashy and amazing!” Nora said excitingly. “Uhh Nora you said Amazing twice.” Ren deadpanned. “I don’t care.” Nora responded. “This is so cool and that catchphrase he just said.

Down on the arena Coco looked in shock at seeing the new figure replacing Cardin. Cardin then wasted no time charging in and firing his pistol at Coco. Coco dodged out of the way and it Gianduja in melee mode. I swung my sword at her and she blocked me and then she swung Gianduja at my head I spun avoiding it and went to swipe at her with my sword, and she dodged. “Hey dodge this.” I said. “Gokai Change!” “Go-onger!” I changed into Go-on red and used the tires around my ankles to go at mach speed. I ran at her. I swung my sword at her hitting her up and down like a tennis ball, and kicking her sending Coco spinning on the ground. “Mantan Gun!” I pulled out the Mantan Gun and fired at her hitting her directly and knocking Coco off her feet. “Alright Time for the finisher.” “Haaa!” “Road Saber!” My finisher cut through her and she was sent flying against the wall and knocked out. “Coco!” I heard Fox yell out. “Mach Full Force!!” Go-On Red!” As I did my call out. I spread my hands and proclaimed. “This is a message to everyone who has conflicts with team CRDL!” “if you trifle us you face what she had face just minutes ago.” I said pointing to the unconscious Coco as an example. “Because we are Pirate Sentai Gokaiger!”


End file.
